


Falling asleep

by szikra



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Sentence, long sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szikra/pseuds/szikra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...and the rain outside sings them non-sense love song..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling asleep

Leo wakes up to Nico nuzzling him a little after he fell asleep, because they took their time that night in their bed actively loving each other, and the rain outside sings them non-sense love song in Morse; his fingers dance up on Nico’s ribs, he plays on them like Nico plays the piano (and it looks the same: Nico’s ribs are the long white keys and his fingers are waggling darkness like the black ones), and Nico squirms a little because he is ticklish, of course he is, but he kisses Leo’s collarbone and murmurs something lovely and Leo knocks it back on Nico’s skin, and he hugs Nico closer so Nico would get more of his body heat, and neither of them really want to fell asleep because it’s just that good, each other’s arms is home, their bed is the whole world, and there’s nothing but happiness, and they keep telling it each other with the softest of touches, because no language is advanced enough to express what they feel; but they still drift off, because the morning will find them in the same state: holding each other’s hands, and never letting go.


End file.
